


Quota

by AsakaSama



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A/b/o if you squint, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Parentlock, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakaSama/pseuds/AsakaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have a baby. Unfortunately, Sherlock has never been the settle down sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quota

"The game is afoot!" announced Sherlock, leaving 221B in a swirl of wool. In moments he was on his way down the staircase and nearly out the main door.

"Wait, Sherlock!" John cried, "You can't just leave! What about-"

Sherlock paused, partially out the threshold, and looked over his shoulder at John. John was standing there frowning, silhouetted by the light coming from 221B. Barefoot, wearing his favorite jumper that did less to hide his strong shoulders than the others, he looked attractive and tempting. He looked like home. It was likely that this case would only be a four or five, and it had been thirteen days, seven hours and twenty-two minutes since they last had intercourse. Perhaps...

And then the cry of an infant rent the air, cutting through Sherlock's musing and making him wince. 

"Feeding time again," John said with a wry smile. "There's a little milk pumped, but wouldn't you rather feed him yourself? You two haven't really..." John clearly searched for a delicate way to say this as evidenced by the way the muscle above his right eyebrow tightened, and said "bonded."

Sherlock sighed, and wondered how to inform John of the growing apathy he had been feeling since the birth, the ennui that was creeping insidiously in him. Sherlock had come to the conclusion long ago that children were not for him, but John had wanted a child, had wanted to be a father, and since Sherlock loved John desperately Sherlock had agreed. But Sherlock could count the number of people he regarded positively on one hand, and the number of people he truly loved on just two. 

That two did not include their offspring. 

"There is a case, John. I haven't the time." he said firmly, avoiding the issue. He hoped he could avoid it for eternity.

"I...alright, Sherlock. Off you go, then, you madman. I love you," John said affectionately, managing a smile and trying not to show the worry he felt (although of course Sherlock could see it) and turned to go back inside and soothe the increasingly agitated child.

"And I you, John," Sherlock replied softly, mercury eyes softening imperceptibly before he turned and swept out the door, leaving 221B behind him. John would be a wonderful parent, attentive and patient, everything a child could want. Sherlock knew very well that he would only be able to manage dutiful and aloof, but that was simply the way things were. Sherlock had done his part in bringing the infant into the world, he decided as he sent a rapid text to Lestrade from the cab, and that would have to do. He only had so much love to give, and his quota had been used before the child arrived.


End file.
